Parfois
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] De la difficulté d'une relation avec Bruce Banner. (Bruce/Reader)


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Parfois** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

 **Il s'agit ici d'un essai, d'un test**. Je profite de ce défi pour tenter un format que j'ai beaucoup vu dans les fandoms anglophones et très peu (pour ne pas dire jamais) en français. C'est un coup à prendre, je reconnais, mais parfois, ça marche… ça se tente, hein ? ^^

* * *

Avec lui, ça a toujours été difficile. Depuis le début, vous le saviez. Bruce Banner, scientifique renommé, inventeur de génie, expert dans des domaines dont rien que le nom vous donne des difficultés, ne serait-ce que pour en retenir l'intitulé. Un homme réservé, mais toujours poli et amical, bien qu'un peu maladroit. Mais l'univers n'aime pas les grandes inégalités : beaucoup de qualités implique quasiment toujours un gros défaut. Et quel défaut ! Trois cent kilos de muscles verts dès qu'il voit rouge ! Un alter-égo omniprésent, ingérable, incontrôlable, impossible à éviter… Incapable de différencier les amis des ennemis, il frappait aussi bien sur les uns que les autres sans distinction.

Avec lui, ça a toujours été difficile. Dès vos premiers jours au SHIELD, affectée aux tâches ingrates de nettoyage des laboratoires, Banner vous posait déjà souci, bien que vous ne le connaissiez pas encore et qu'il soit rarement seul à transformer un laboratoire entier en scène d'apocalypse. C'est comme ça que vous l'avez rencontré, d'ailleurs. Un lundi matin pluvieux après un week-end qui vous avait laissé amer, vous avez trouvé le laboratoire dans un état qu'il aurait été difficile d'imaginer. Aujourd'hui, il vous est impossible de vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait ou dit en voyant ça… mais ça a été suffisant pour réveiller Banner, endormi sur son travail, enseveli sous tellement de pages de calcul que vous ne l'aviez même pas remarqué au milieu du désordre. Ses lunettes de travers, il vous avait regardé avec un œil vitreux et vous ne vous souvenez que d'une chose : l'unique palpitation de votre cœur.

Avec lui, ça a toujours été difficile. Un homme réservé et timide, qui s'avère aussi être inaccessible en raison du nombre de barrières que place le SHIELD en permanence autour de lui, "au cas où", a considérablement ralenti le développement de votre relation. Pourtant vous étiez fait pour vous entendre. Fait surprenant, beaucoup de vos lectures étaient similaires, qui aurait cru qu'il ait suffisamment de temps pour ça ? Vos premiers rendez-vous ont été un calvaire : le SHIELD qui se mettait toujours en travers, quand ce n'étaient pas directement les Avengers – qui pourtant essayaient de bien faire – et Bruce lui-même. Lui et sa timidité. Lui et sa peur panique de blesser. Lui et sa peur panique d'être blessé. Lui et sa peur panique de l'univers entier.

Avec lui, parfois, c'est compliqué. Le temps a passé. Les évènements, plus ou moins durs, ont tissé quelque chose, peu à peu, de fil en aiguille. Suffisamment lentement pour que Bruce se fasse à cette idée presque malgré lui. Aujourd'hui vous partagez un appartement. La plupart du temps, c'est comme vivre avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et parfois, le monde a besoin des Avengers. Alors Bruce s'en va, après un baiser à peine plus intense que ceux des autres jours, et vous restez. Vous prétendez que tout va bien et vous vous occupez comme d'habitude. Sauf que vous avez allumé les nouvelles et vous écoutez, d'une oreille moins distraite qu'il n'y parait. Jamais on n'entendra que l'Incroyable Hulk a été stoppé, mais vous écoutez quand même. Sait-on jamais.

Avec lui, parfois, c'est compliqué. Parfois, lorsqu'il revient de mission, il est tout simplement incapable de parler. Parfois, il vous enlace en silence et ne vous lâche plus pendant un temps infini. Parfois, vous vous installez devant un film qui ne vous intéresse qu'à moitié, et vous vous pelotonnez l'un contre l'autre. Parfois, il se love comme un enfant tout contre vous et il écoute votre cœur battre des heures durant, jusqu'à s'endormir. Parfois, il pleure en silence, parce qu'il n'est pas Hulk et que Hulk n'est pas lui, et qu'il ne peut plus supporter cette partie de lui.

Avec lui, parfois, c'est compliqué. Pour vous. Parfois, c'est vous qui ne pouvez plus respirer, parce que la menace décrite par les journalistes est surréaliste que vous craignez que Bruce ne revienne jamais. Parfois, c'est vous qui auriez besoin qu'on vous enlace, qu'on vous console, qu'on vous encourage. Parfois, c'est vous qui pleurez, parce que vous doutez de la raison qui vous a mené aussi loin dans cette relation.

Parfois, les plus grands problèmes sont résolus par les plus petits gestes. Lorsqu'il vous téléphone après avoir passé la nuit dans son laboratoire, juste pour s'assurer que vous êtes bien réveillée. Lorsque vous passez vos doigts dans ses cheveux après qu'il se soit endormi contre vous. Lorsque vous trouvez quelques mots, griffonnés à la va-vite, laissés sur le chemin de votre rituel matinal. Lorsque vous discutez pendant des heures de tout et de rien et que vous oubliez tout ce qui s'est dit parce que, de toutes manières, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Lorsque vous arrêtez de discuter pour vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant de glousser bêtement.

Avec lui, parfois, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

* * *

Voilà, c'est caramel au possible, mais moi aussi je vous aime ;)


End file.
